Fined
by Ravishingly Discreet
Summary: Strange happenings take place during the trip home on the Hogwarts Express. (A Ginny/Draco fanfic) ***The last chapter *will* be up today!***
1. Peculiar Interludes

**Fined**

****

**Disclaimer-** Go pick up your copy of one of the Harry Potter books. If you don't have one available, rely on memory. Let's see, who did it say was the author? Was it me, or a someone named JK Rowling? If you picked the first option, you either need glasses or think me to be talented (^_^). If you picked the second, then you realize these characters are of her creation and not my own. I'm only using them for my own entertainment, and hoping to provide some for my readers. 

**A/N-** My muse is weird. That's all I have to say. And, well, thanks Manda. You did graciously offer.. or force down my throat.. your help. ^_- Keep writing, and maybe someday you'll accept my help.. (Not that you need it!) 

**Peculiar Interludes**

He smiled at her, his green eyes no longer bringing memory of an unwanted Valentine but an irresistibility Ginny couldn't withstand. Her hand rose to flatten the disheveled dark hair, but his reached it first, causing their hands to brush against one another. Her breath caught in her throat, but she didn't blush this time. Only he was clear to her now, standing on a barren path, the rest of the world blurred until they no longer existed. It was only Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, now. 

"Ginny!" 

Dipping back into the harshness of reality, Ginny found herself on the Hogwarts Express with her brother and two friends. Harry was looking at her with a somewhat apologetic expression and Hermione was busying herself with picking at a pretend spot on her robes. 

The bemused facade of the girlish red head looked up from her leather bound journal, the green eyes lost, replaced with the infuriated brown swirls of her freckle faced brother, Ron Weasley. From his annoyed tone and furious expression, Ginny gathered he'd been trying to grab her attention for some time now. Snapping shut the journal that had lied open on her lap, and taking the moist sugar quill from her mouth she retorted, "What is it, Ron?" 

"Get out!" 

If she didn't know better, she'd think she was going through a severe case of déja vu. 

Hermione looked up at her friend with an expression of concern, not giving Ginny time to reply to the rudeness of Ron's last remark. 

"Oh, Ginny... It's just that," She seemed to be fumbling for words, which was a first for her, and Ginny would have thought it better to have kept quiet than to have blurted out what she said next. 

"It's urgent business, Ginny. You know, Prefects." 

Turning red, Ginny stood from her curled up position beside the window, causing the sugar quill and journal she'd set on the seat to jump, "It's the end of the year, Hermione! And besides, Ron isn't even a-" 

But by this time Ron, abruptly interrupting her with "Sorry, Gin, but I have to do it," had his sister by the back of her school robes and was pushing her out the compartment door. The door was slammed behind her and followed by muffled cries of apologies from Hermione. 

Incredibly mad and frustrated at her so-called friends, Ginny immediately stormed into the nearest vacant compartment. 

Once inside, she realized it wasn't vacant at all. 

An all too familiar form was sprawled against one of the compartment's seats as if it were his own (in a most undignified way, thought Ginny) his blonde hair scattered over his forehead and gray eyes watching her from under a momentarily startled expression. Blushing furiously, to the point that her freckles were soon indistinguishable from her red skin, Ginny turned before her eyes landed on what was sure to be a mouth screwed up in a cruel sneer. 

Pushing the compartment door open, she halted. Where was she going? She was sure that there wasn't an empty compartment left on the train and she knew Neville's and Colin's would be already filled to the brim. Fred and George were sure to welcome her into theirs warmly, but Ginny didn't feel like turning into a canary at the moment. 

In that trice of hesitance, she discovered the silence that filled the compartment; The silence she'd had expected to be stinging insults from the compartment's only occupant, Draco Malfoy. An obscene worry approached her thoughts and she turned to make sure Draco was indeed alive and breathing. 

Upon a further look it was found that he was not only living, but looking at her with a most peculiar expression and furrowed brow. 

The little girl, who, nevertheless, sometimes looked for her mum's hand or would linger on thoughts of the ever so great, Harry Potter, that resided in Ginny told her to leave. Ginny, however did quite the opposite from what Draco, or even herself, would have expected. 

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" She asked in a sickeningly wrathful voice, "Never seen a girl before?" 

Malfoy just stared as Ginny, gasping at her own boldness, collapsed on the nearest seat, the forgotten compartment door closing. 

**A/N-** Just a friendly reminder to review. Compliments, flames, criticism (constructive or otherwise), etc. all welcome! 


	2. Canary Colin!

**Fined**

****

****

**Disclaimer-** I'm 100% sure that the name on the Harry Potter books is JK Rowling. Therefore, these characters are of her creation. My use for them is purely entertainment, no money making or infringement involved. So, don't sue. 

**A/N-** Manda, I suppose this time _I_ forced _you_ to help me. Whatever the case, I am thankful for your time. (Go read her stories, after mine of course. You _should_ see her around the reviews under the name Malishka.) 

**Canary Colin**

****

****

Ginny sat reeling in shock at her own words, trying hard not to notice the look on Malfoy's face which was quickly turning to anger. 

He'd clearly never expected her, Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, to so boldly talk to him as she had. You needn't be clairvoyant for that point to be made obvious to both Ginny and Draco, by the uncomfortable silence in which Draco began to regain himself. 

Finally, laying a smirk on his cold features, he spoke. 

"Weasel, what _do_ you think you're doing?" 

Ginny gulped. She didn't quite know the answer to that one. 

He was staring at the red head in his compartment with a look of utter distaste. Straightening, he begin to tap his foot rather malevolently. This seemed to bring Ginny sputtering back to reality. 

"I.." Well, what could she say? She couldn't imagine him sympathizing with her over the fact that her brother and friends had thrown her from their compartment. 

"_Well_, Weasley?" 

Ginny moved her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. 

"Weasley, do me a favor." He stopped, his smirk becoming even crueler than usual. "And _get out_!" 

Gulping once more, beginning to think there was a sharply angled stone lodged in her throat, Ginny grabbed at the ends of her robes and stood clumsily. At once, she left the compartment, leaving the compartment door to close with a loud bang. 

Redder than she'd ever been, Ginny stood against the closed door, finally free of the menacing Malfoy stare. 

Breathing hard, Ginny fought to find an inner calmness, if there was such thing there anymore. She was beginning to think Ron and Malfoy had torn it away from her in equal proportions. 

Nevertheless, her heart beat soon became regular and her breathing rate normal. Clearing her head, she began her way to Colin Creevey and Neville Longbottom's compartment. She had once been sure there would be no room earlier, but as of now she didn't think she had much choice in the matter. 

With every step towards the compartment, the noise level rised. It was obvious there was some sort of party going on ahead, not in one compartment but at the very least two. But as she got closer she realized it was not in a compartment at all. 

The hallways were now steaming with students, and in the very middle of it was, of course, her twin brothers, Fred and George. 

"Ginny!" 

Fred rose a glass of butter beer above his head. 

Ginny barely had time to wonder how they'd managed to get the special brew from the Three Broomsticks onto the train when both brothers pushed through the crowd towards their younger sibling. 

George grinned, "It's our end of the year-" 

"-end of Hogwarts-" 

"-for us, anyway-" 

"-bash!" 

Ginny's head was spinning. She really wished her brothers would talk in complete sentences like normal people. 

"Smile!" 

While Ginny turned to gape at a canary version of Colin Creevey, George and Fred, both wearing huge grins, took their sister by the arms as Colin raised his camera and took the picture. The flash had all three siblings faltering in different directions. 

A few blinding, and staggering moments later, Ginny was pulled aside by a deliriously happy looking Neville. 

"Where have you been, Ginny?" 

Neville, thankfully, was not sprouting feathers as Colin was. 

"I.." She stopped. Unlike her state of mind only moments before, Ginny knew what to say. She just wasn't sure how Neville would react to 'I was busy being kicked from my compartment _and_ Draco Malfoy's so I decided to come down here?' 

She doubted Neville would understand, and just shook her head fervently, plastering on a fake smile. 

Neville, she noticed, was wearing a a navy jumper and jeans. Looking down at her own clothes, she cried out, "Oh!" 

His merry expression quickly turned into one of worry and Neville grasped her arm and whispered, "What is it?" 

"Oh, it's nothing, Neville," She said reassuringly. "Just that I still have my school robes on." She paused, looking around at various students who were occasionally floating to the ceiling, breathing fire, or laying eggs. "I think I'll go change." 

Neville nodded, satisfied that it was nothing serious, and was soon swallowed up by the crowd. The last Ginny saw of him was as he accepted a gooey looking chocolate and turned into a rather dumpy looking hat. Two eyes on the top blinked fervently from beside a large, bright green feather and George and Fred rolled on the floor laughing. 

Ginny shook her head and headed back to her compartment, deciding Ron would let her back in by now. 


	3. Digressions of the Mind

**Fined**

****

****

**Disclaimer-** Mmm hmm, JK Rowling still owns them. 

**A/N-** Thanks, Manda. Is this beginning the combination you had in mind? 

**Digressions of the Mind**

****

Ginny's hands continually fled to the sides of her head, scrunching her vivid red hair within them. Paired with the disposed look upon her face, she created an image of insanity. Actually, Ginny was quite sure she was going insane. 

Her thoughts had always been busy being filled with images and rehearsed dialogues involving a certain dark haired wizard, but right now they were on something.. and someone.. different all together. 

Ginny's thoughts were focusing more attention than deserved on the memory of a forlorn Draco. 

He'd seemed so vulnerable when she'd first burst into his compartment, so different from the Draco Malfoy she'd grown accustomed to. Of course, once words fled from his mouth in their usual vile custom, he'd morphed back into the cold hearted Malfoy she'd known throughout her four years at Hogwarts. 

Yet his chilling gray eyes continued to pierce into her thoughts, tormenting her with their stare. 

She would not have noticed, nor fretted about her whereabouts if it weren't for her brothers' friend, Lee Jordan. 

Waving one dark hand in front of her face, his other hid behind his back, Lee smiled at his friends' younger sister. "Have you seen your brothers? Angelina's looking for them." 

He smirked and withdrew his left hand from behind his back. It held a considerably furry black guinea pig. 

"I hope you don't like those two oafs too well," laughed Lee. "'Cause Angelina will have their head for this." 

Lee gestured towards the guinea pig.. Angelina, rather.. now scrambling over the side of Lee's hand. 

Ginny, unable to speak, pointed behind her, turning on her heel to watch as Lee walked down the hall, throwing his head back in laughter. "Honestly, Johnson, you should know better than to eat anything those two offer you.." 

His voice died off, and Ginny turned back, groaning upon realizing whose compartment door she was directly in front of. 

It was none other's than Draco Malfoy's. 

Her next thought was even more disturbing than her previous ones of his captivating eyes. 

'Maybe I should go in.' 

She shook her head, furiously. What a thought that had been; what an utterly hilarious and foolish thought. 

'He was obviously distraught when you saw him last.' 

And why would that concern her? 

She lifted her hands to her ears and pressed them firmly there. She then shut her eyes tightly, attempting to block out all thoughts. She didn't want the answer to her last question. 

"Honestly, Weasel, I'm not in need of a red-haired fan club." 

Despite the urge to keep them closed, Ginny cautiously opened her eyes, the bright swirls of brown landing on a particularly amused looking Draco. Oddly enough, it seemed to be only a poorly disguised facade hiding the melancholy state shown clearly in his cold eyes. 

"Especially not one as odd as you are." 

Ginny let her hands drop and stood in front of him rather awkwardly, trying hard not to notice how impressive he looked in what were obviously his own green robes. So, instead she focused on his face, surprised to see him looking paler than usual, if that was indeed possible. 

As a sister of six siblings (all male), Ginny knew that paling was a symptom of an illness, or at least of something being wrong. It was quite understandable then, why the next question left her lips so naturally. 

"Are you okay?" 

Draco stepped back, obviously surprised by the question. Ginny began to bite her bottom lip unceremoniously. Why did she constantly have to be so strange? 

Draco was apparently thinking the same thing. "Perhaps someone should be asking _you_ that question, Weasley." 

Ginny, however, was too busy to be insulted or hurt by the comment by noticing that while saying this, Draco had avoided all eye contact with her. She couldn't understand what could be so wrong that it would damage the cunning lying abilities of a Slytherin. 

Draco gulped. He stumbled. He shuffled his feet nervously. "I can't have you going around saying.." 

He stopped and looked up at her. 

"It's my mother." 

The last word was barely more than a whisper, but Ginny caught it all and the choking emotion so foreign to Draco's voice. 

He gulped again, his voice feeling hoarse from the forced emotion. 

"I'm so sorry," She spoke it so softly and sincerely that Draco considered telling her the truth. She was still a _Dream Team_ member in training, though. He was certainly smarter than to reveal something of this magnitude to her. 

"You've got a big mouth, Weasley.." He raised an eyebrow at her and scowled. "I can't have you blabbing all over that.." 

"Oh! I won't." 

He nodded, obviously not satisfied with her answer, but needing, for some unknown reason, to continue. "She's.. ill." 

Ginny couldn't began to imagine how she'd feel if her own mother were ill. It was obvious from Draco's current condition that it was overbearingly serious as well. Ginny knew for a fact that she wouldn't be standing as Draco was now. 

Draco watched this thought process with interest, applauding himself for the flawless performance, not realizing Ginny was watching the glint in his eyes. 

The glimmer was abruptly shoved from her mind when she caught sight of the three advancing on them. 

Thankfully, Draco couldn't see them, but she did know that they certainly wouldn't be pleased at seeing her standing there, sharing sympathies with a Malfoy. 


	4. A Bloody Nose

**Fined**   


**Disclaimer- **JK Rowling's setting. Everything's her's. Except maybe the pairing. 

**A/N-** Yes, I realize it's extremely short. Because of that, I'll upload the next chapter as fast as I can.   


**A Bloody Nose**   


Ron and Hermione broke off from what seemed to be an overly enjoyed argument as Harry halted mid step at sight of the odd pair in front of him. A blue eyed gaze immediately triggered a reaction that caused Ginny's cheeks to redden. Draco's own cold gray gaze fell upon the cheeks, and cued in on the embarrassment so clearly worn there, smirking. 

"The famous trio, I presume?" 

It had been more of a question than a statement, and upon turning briskly, his back now to the blushing redhead, he answered his own question. 

"Well, if it isn't another Weasel- and his mudblood _girlfriend_ too!" 

Hermione's chest heaved in pursuit of catching back her lost dignity. Ron's hand reached for her's, but dramatically changed direction as the tips of his ears took to a deeper shade of a telling red. His hands struck outwards and he made a movement as if to throttle the foul mouthed wizard before him. Harry, however, reluctantly grabbed the back of his friend's collar before such a thing could be done. 

Draco kept his smirk. 

"-And Potter.. Been crying to this pathetic lot about your dead mum, I expect." 

Ron's large hands weren't fast enough, nor eager enough, to stop Harry. 

The messy haired wizard had made contact with Malfoy's face with a strong blow to the nose from hs tightly clenched fist. A sickening crunch followed the impact and a trail of dark blood followed downwards. 

Ginny's cheeks turned back their process of becoming more and more red, fastly turning her entire face to a ghastly shade of white. 

"No, don't.. His mum.." Ginny's mouthed closed all too late. 

Ron, who was now quite busy with restraining a fuming Harry, cast his sister an irritated look. "Draco's mum? What about her?" 

Draco's state of shock from the fist that had flown into his face soon dropped. 

"She's.. Well, you very well wouldn't know, would you? She could be dying.." She looked at Harry. "And y- you're taking a swing at him!" 

Draco scowled at her. 

Hermione's struggling expression turned to one of worry. Ron dropped Harry's arms. "Harry used them to swing around as an attention getter, rolling his eyes at his gaping friends and the shuffling Ginny. "And mine's ALREADY DEAD!" 

Stepping forward, Hermione elbowed Ron in the side. 

"Ow! What did.." He looked at the outraged Harry, and then back to a frowning Hermione. "To the party, then?" 

Harry nodded. Draco heaved a sigh and walked past them. 

"Coming Ginny?" Asked a hopeful Hermione. 

"I.." She watched the retreating back of Draco, whose figure was slightly slumped. 

Ron walked ahead. "Well, you're not going to stick around and wait for ferret boy.." 

Suddenly, as if inspiration struck, he turned. "You're not, right?" 

Ginny laughed nervously. 

Harry followed after his friend. "Come on, Hermione. Ginny will catch up. Malfoy's a prat, she knows that." 

From their expressions it was obvious that Ron and Hermione weren't so sure, but being the loyal friends they were they followed Harry to Fred and George's party, 


	5. Closed Doors

**Fined**   


**Disclaimer- **The honourable JK Rowling is proving yet again that she owns these wonderful characters by releasing her latest book on the 21 of June, this year of 2003.   


**Closed Doors**   


The hallway was now empty, haunted by the sounds of her elder brothers' party among the compartments farther up. 

Draco's fleeting back had disappeared into one of the several empty boy's lavatories. Ginny knew she had no right to follow him there. 

Of course, that didn't stop her from taking the footsteps that led her to the door Draco had entered. With a sigh, she leaned against the side wall. 

Once he exited he'd be quite angered. Not only at the behaviour of what she was beginning to think was a rather large mouth, but at the nerve of her following him here. 

That brought to mind the question: Why was she here? 

That, however, was already resolved in her mind. Draco had a lack of some much needed sympathy. She could offer that. She was doing this only out of the kindness of her heart. If it weren't for his sick mum, she wouldn't have anything to do with Draco Malfoy. If she could help it, that is. 

Despite herself, she laughed. What a poor excuse that did sound like. And funny it was, not being an excuse at all. Right? 

She shook her head. Of course it wasn't an excuse. An excuse for what? 

Seeing Draco, maybe? 

The door beside her swung open and Draco came with it, muttering something under his breath. He stopped as soon as he caught sight of her, the door hitting him abruptly in the backside. 

Moving out of its way, he stared down at her. 

She was once again turning that tiresome red. 

"Funny. I thought you only fancied dark haired lads.." 

Ginny's mouth dropped, and moved as if to say something, but with every bit of strength she managed to stop it. No doubt it would only be something to make her seem even more foolish. 

Dismissing her, Draco continued walking. Ginny kept pace right alongside him. 

They walked for several minutes like this, in silence and aptly trying to ignore each other's presence. Finally, Draco stopped. 

"Why'd that idiot Potter have to go and punch me?" 

Surpressing her surprise at his speaking, she shrugged rather dumbly. "You did hurt him." 

Draco rolled his eyes at her, in a way that made her feel rather young. "So, it's a bit like a fine is it? I've been fined for insulting the scar face with a punch in the nose." 

Ginny stared at him. "Fined?" 

Draco heaved a sigh of disbelief. "With your father being the deranged Muggle lover he is, you'd think you know these things. When Muggles, say, park their ve-hikles.." 

"Like cars?" 

"Yes, like cars." He cast her a glance that clearly stated she was not to speak. "If they park them in the wrong place, or for too long, those palicky men," Ginny so greatly wanted to tell him they were palice, not palicky, but thought better of it. "..give the Muggle a parking ticket and they have to pay a fine. Be it fifty pounds or more." 

Ginny nodded as if she understood, of course not actually absorbing much of what he had said. 

"How do you know so much about Muggles? I always thought.." 

"Don't you go thinking I like them." He seemed disgusted at the prospect and eager to clear his name. "Father suggested I take Muggle Studies." He grinned. "Get to know the enemy, and all." 

"The enemy? But, they're not.." 

Draco clearly had no problem with interrupting others. 

"Of course they are! They threaten everything we are with their prejudices against our magic." 

"Not all of them are like that. The Grangers.." 

"Mudblood's parents?" Draco laughed. "Would they be able to think otherwise? That bookworm would have them cursed in a.." 

"NOW STOP THAT!" 

Draco blinked. Ginny quivered with anger. 

"HERMIONE'S JUST AS GOOD OF A WITCH AS ANY PUREBLOOD. IN FACT, SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU! SHE'S MY FRIEND AND I WON'T HAVE YOU INSULTING HER!" 

"Never knew you had it in you, Weasley. Took after your brother, I see. Easy to anger, the both of you are." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Same degree of foolishness too." 

Ginny decided to ignore that remark and fell into a calm pace of footsteps again. This time, Draco walked alongside _her_. 

It was now clear to her that she couldn't handle being around the trio dubbed ferret boy for a prolonged amount of time without blowing her top. Just when she was about to leave for her brothers' party, he began the conversation once again. 

"So, Mudblood and your brother_ are _going out then?" 

"Oh!" Ginny had waited so long to spill this to someone. Colin and Neville didn't much care, but she couldn't tell Draco could she? 

Obviously, she could. 

"They've always liked each, you know," She said excitedly. "And well, one night I caught them kissing in the common room. they swore it was the first time, and I believed them, of course. Ever since they've been holding hands and talking. I guess Harry's figured it out too, but I didn't want.." 

Draco seemed a bit shocked at the bubbly girl. 

"A simple yes or do would have done well." 

Ginny, however, wasn't finished. 

She went on to tell him about the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw which Ron and Hermione had been absent from, and the time they were both called to McGonagall's office, and the time.. 

She continued on and on, and when they at last reached Malfoy's compartment door it was only natural that they both enter. After all, they were so involved in the conversation. Or at the very least, Ginny was. 

The both sat in the places they had been in earlier, and Ginny continued to relay the events of Hermione and Ron's odd relationship to him. It wasn't until she found little more to say that they both grew aware of their surroundings, alone and with a closed door.. 


	6. At Last

**Fined**   


**Disclaimer-** Every character, even the setting, belongs to JK Rowling. No money is being made by myself in the writing of this. No infringement   
intended. 

**A/N- **^_^ It's the last chapter, and I think it's about time I thank all my wonderful reviewers. I truly do love you guys. 

RenDevil, thanks for your enthusiasm. 

Sandie, I hope you're still alive and my writing was worth it. 

Malishka, how can I thank you enough? And yes, it's sudden.. 

Lucia, it makes me so happy that you can get so involved in my writing. ^_~ And you're not paranoid... 

Zuma, that was my goal! Thanks. 

Missy, that made my day! Thanks!!! 

Isis, your reviews were wonderful. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. 

And Maude, I'm super glad you're enjoying it. 

Thank you, everyone!   


**At Last...**   


Silence fell over them, but not for lack of something to say. 

There was the fact of her presence to converse about, or perhaps her mouth which had just spilled out all known facts of her friends' romantic relationship. 

The silence was their security. Alone in that compartment was a very unlikely pair, but neither wanted to disrupt it. 

Ginny sat there rather comfortably, at least more so than her previous time in this same compartment. Her red hair suddenly seemed to fall down such as satin ribbons along the shape of her face. Her fair skin was without the familiar redness but still spotted with many a freckle. Her brown eyes reached into the grey ones staring back at her, and swarmed over the blonde hair and impeccably perfect robes. 

Their inspections of each other were brought to an abrupt stop as the wheels of the train, with a sudden lurch, came to a halt. They were at King Cross' Station. And Ginny was in Draco's lap. After being thrown from her own seat, that is. 

It was quite the position to be in, and one that had been brought forth by their untimely arrival home. Ginny looked up, and found her face painfully close to Draco's. 

Their heartbeats seemed to intertwine and fill each other's ears. They were no longer thinking, no longer in control of their movements. 

Draco's face moved closer. It was a moment of baited anticipation. 

His hands rose from their position so firmly at his sides, and tangled themselves in her hair. Ginny's own hands reached for his, and slid along his arms, massaging his shoulders and caressing the back of his neck with her fingers. 

It was indefinite that their lips were brought together, and once the action had been completed, they pressed firmly against each other, moving restlessly. 

It was a kiss that lasted only seconds, but for both of them, seemed like a lifetime. 

When they did pull apart, they both felt it was a lifetime of a too short duration. 

Their eyes searched each other's, and Draco's hands now stroked her face as the realization of what had just happened struck them. 

Ginny was speechless, but unable to keep a smile off her face, still tasting Draco's own lips. 

Draco too seemed speechless, but when he opened his mouth, Ginny wished he could have stayed in his before state forever. 

In an uncharacteristic soft tone, he spoke gently, "Why'd you have to tell them about my mum?" 

Ginny stared. Her eyes widened, and her smile left her lips. 

Struggling, she pushed herself off his lap and stood. 

"Y- you.." Tears were filling her eyes. Draco was trying hard to plaster a smug expression on his face. He couldn't let her get to him. He wouldn't. 

"That's twice today, Malfoy. You've been fined twice. First, with a punch and now.. with the loss of... me." 

Without a second glance, or attempt to wipe away her blurring tears, Ginny swung back the compartment door and stormed out. 

Draco sat there, in the same position he'd been in when she'd fallen into his lap by chance. He watched the open door slowly swing shut and nodded. 

That was a perfect summary of his day. 

He'd been fined.   
  
  



End file.
